marrows_original_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Quinn Shelberg
Quinn Shelberg is the epitome of a “gamer.” He plays video games all day and all night. It doesn’t matter whether he has school the next day or it's vacation, he’s always up all night playing video games. He may not have many friends due to his addiction, but when he does break away from his computer and gaming console, he’s very outgoing and social. His dad always makes fun of him for not doing anything with his life. He thought that the whole obsession was just a phase that Quinn was going through and that soon he would be out, partying and having girlfriends. But it’s now his senior and although he has picked out colleges to go to (for computer art and tech, of course) Quinn has yet to have a date with a girl. Sure he wants a girlfriend, but he doesn’t have time or the energy to look for one. Will he ever find a girl who’s worth the separation from his games or will the perfect girl come along and sit beside him for a round of Left4Dead? Biography Early Life From the moment he could, Quinn has had his hands on games, and not just the cute little learning games a child normally plays, but video games too. All through his childhood he explored different worlds and succeeded greatly at all of them. And since his love for them has only grew, much to his fathers distate. Greensville High (GHS) Years Ninth Grade In his first year at GHS, the nerdy boy's eye caught the beautiful foreign student from Italy, Mary-Ann. All through the year he worked up his courage to actually go and talk to her but always chickened out before he could. Part way through the year he got his wish- she talked to him! But it wasn't what he expected, she teased the boy until he cried and didn't return to the school for a week. Since then he spent more time and more time inside, disappearing into his world of games. It was better than the torment from his classmates. Tenth Grade Quinn mostly kept to himself in tenth grade, trying to stay out of everyones way, especially Mary-Anns. He managed to make and keep a few good friends, one of them being Codie Simmons. The two were inseparable, always over at one another's house playing games. But even though Codie tried to have Quinn be more social, the sophomore kept to himself when it came to school and interactions in it, terrified that he will be bullied again. Junior Year Becoming more confident over the summer, Quinn began to participate in more school events. He even went to a dance or two. But every time he saw the (still beautiful) Mary-Ann in the hall, he had to hide as soon as he could, not wanting the other students to see his panic attacks. With only a few months left in the school year, Quinn found himself once again pulling away from the social scene and back to the comfort and safety of the virtual worlds he loved so much. Senior Year The annual school ski trip was anything but expected, spending most of his time inside his cabin and instead of skiing, Quinn managed to avoid seeing Mary-Ann for the majority of their time there. But a chance run in at the lodges cafe the two finally confronted each other after years of pent up emotions about the 'incident' that happened so long ago. Mary-Ann explained to Quinn her reasoning behind the whole encounter- in order to have been accepted fully by the cheerleading squad Mary Ann had to prove that she was girly and good enough to join. The hazing included, giving up things she liked such as video games, sports, and doing anything they said. The final test was to tease another student until they cry. And that student was one she wished they wouldn't pick. Him. She then proceeded to have a panic attack of her own on the spot, triggered by all the guilt she had built up and the mercy he was showing her, and Quinn helped her get through it the best he could. Everything behind the two, Quinn and Mary-Ann became the best of friends. They met often after school to play video games and just to hang out. And through this, Quinn managed to come out of his shell more and gain his confidence back, even making more friends along the way. Physical Appearance Quinn is a blonde tall boy of sweedish decent. His hair is usually messy (but not dirty!) and he is often seen wearing graphic t-shirts depicting different video games. Relationships Codie Simmons (Fc: Anthony Padilla) Codie and Quinn are as close as two friends could be. Knowing each other's quirks and even calling the other's parents 'mom and dad', the boys spend the majority of their time together playing video games and raiding the others fridge. Mary-Ann Burgess (Fc: Marzia Bisognin) Bully turned close friend, Mary-Ann still holds guilt because of what she had done to Quinn in their freshman year. Though she doesn't let her friend see it, it affects her much in her life and in their relationship. Harper Deakin (Fc: Kristen Stewart) The loud, sharp tongued girl and Quinn have only been friends for a short time, but their love for seclusion drew them together. You don't always need someone by your side, but when you do they'll be there for each other. Category:Character